This invention concerns a golf cart foot unit, particularly consisting of an upper rod and a lower rod combined together by means of plural projecting walls and grooves formed by the walls to fit with one another so as to enable the foot unit spread or collapse smoothly and increase the golf cart strength as well.
A common known conventional golf cart shown in FIG. 4 includes a club bag frame 11, a pair of foot units 12, two wheels 13, and a push rod 14 as main components combined together.
An upper supporter 111 and a lower supporter 112 are fixed on the club bag frame 11 for a band to bind a club bag 15 on the frame 11, and a sustainer 113 under the lower supporter 112 to sustain the bottom of the bag 15.
Further, a connecting plate 114 is movably fixed on the club bag frame 11, and combined with upper ends of the foot units 12 at two sides. Then lower ends of the foot units 12 are combined pivotally with pivots 121 with plates 131 fixed on the wheels 13 so as to enable the wheels to move on the ground. Then the upper and the lower rod 122 and 123 form a parallelogram. Further, a support rod 116 connects pivotally the lower end 123 with the upper supporter 111 so that the foot unit 12 can swing inward to collapse or outward to spread. And a push rod 14 is provided movable rearward and bendable downward, having a grip 141 and a record plate 142.
Though the known conventional golf cart has advantages of light weight and easy collapsiblity, it also has disadvantages as follows in use.
1. The upper rod and the lower rod of the foot unit are considerably loose in the combined condition, and will become quite looser after a period of use. So the whole golf cart will hardly work soon. PA1 2. A golf cart should have enough stability to move around on a golf ground with many uneven surfaces, and this conventional golf cart does not have that.